


All I want for Christmas is You (Secretary Part II, Starker Christmas 2018)

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Office Romance, Songfic, Starker, secretary fanfic part 2, starkerchristmas2018, starkerenespañol, starkerparadise
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Peter dejó su trabajo como el eficiente secretario de aquel millonario, cuya fama sólo se compara con su terrible genio.Solo, sin nadie con quien pasar las fiestas, decide aceptar la compañía de Stephen Strange y su nada carismático novio, el agente Ross pero dicen que donde comen tres, siempre puede llegar un cuarto a poner todo de cabeza.Esta es la continuación de "Secretary", trabajo publicado anteriormente y en esta parte se desarrolla la trama así como los prompts navideños.DISCLAIMER: LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE, NO ASÍ LOS PERSONAJES QUE SON PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DE SUS CREADORES.NO SE PERMITEN ADAPTACIONES.





	All I want for Christmas is You (Secretary Part II, Starker Christmas 2018)

Peter se recargó unos momentos y puso aquel enorme pino navideño en el suelo. Se hizo a un lado para poder dejar pasar a la gente que, al igual que él, iba cargando demasiadas cosas. Oficialmente era su primera navidad solo y aunque May le había prometido estar para esas fechas de vuelta, Peter sabía que no era así.

Con los ahorros que aún tenía de su antiguo y único trabajo, todavía pudo pagarle aquellas vacaciones en Italia a su tía para que fuera a ver a su familia y aun cuando ella le pidió que la acompañara, él se había negado. No estaba de ánimos para tratar a un grupo de desconocidos que le preguntarían cualquier cantidad de cosas sobre cómo había sido trabajar para el magnate cuya fama resonaba en todo el mundo; porque era obvio que May estaría alardeando de eso y él lo que menos deseaba era dar explicaciones sobre algo que había terminado tan mal.

Aquello todavía dolía pero trataba de distraerse pensando en otras cosas. Decorar su departamento era una de ellas y a pesar de que la idea de venderlo y ahorrar ese dinero lo seducía, lo cierto era que deseaba conservarlo. Aquel hombre con el que había salido una vez tenía razón: había aprendido a soportar cualquier cantidad de desplantes en el trabajo y si para mantener ese nivel de vida que realmente le gustaba, debía trabajar con alguien igual de insoportable que su antiguo jefe; Peter lo haría gustoso. Dentro de todo lo malo que le había pasado, finalmente había una ganancia y él iba a aprovecharla.

Era demasiado joven y vivir solo a esa edad que tenía, era un sueño hecho realidad. Podía andar a placer en ropa interior o sin ella por toda su casa, podía dejar amontonar los trastes y las cajas de pizza, jugar videojuegos toda la noche y dormir todo el día sin reglas que seguir. Él era su propio jefe y por lo mismo, debía mantener su propio espacio y pelear por aquella súbita independencia que había ganado al trabajar con el implacable e impredecible Tony Stark.

Sin embargo, aquella ráfaga de desfachatez se había esfumado apenas había iniciado diciembre y con ello, las ganas de por primera vez, hacer de aquel lugar su hogar. Se había levantado esa mañana con la firme convicción de arreglar su casa, de recoger todo y al fin, sacudirse esa silente nostalgia y pesado desgano que deseaban apoderarse de él. Y sabía que para poder lograrlo, debía empezar a decorar su casa para reclamarla como su espacio, como algo que le pertenecía porque finalmente había sacrificado mucho de él y de su tiempo en un trabajo que le permitía tenerlo. Debía hacer girar la rueda de su vida una vez más, especialmente porque Tony había sido el motivo que lo había hecho levantarse gustoso muchas mañanas atrás. Ahora él debía ser su propia prioridad.

Suspiró mientras la fila avanzaba lentamente. Pagó sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Ya casi llegaba a su auto cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

—¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Torpemente, bajó el pesado árbol y volteó a ver a ese hombre de barba que lo miraba con sorpresa. No iba solo. Otro hombre lo iba acompañando y lo llevaba fuertemente agarrado del brazo.

—¡Doctor Strange! ¡Qué gusto!

Aquel se acercó a saludarlo pese al disgusto en el rostro de su acompañante.

—Peter, te presento a Everett, mi prometido.

Aquel hombre de cabello cano y semblante poco amistoso lo miró fijamente y Peter se sintió algo incómodo.

—Peter, mucho gusto —dijo mientras extendía la mano y aquel dudaba si estrechársela o no.

Stephen rompió aquel momento de tensión.

—Qué agradable sorpresa verte por aquí. Digo, hace mucho que no te veo por allá y...

Peter carraspeó.

—Renuncié pero ni siquiera fui a dejar la hoja ni a recoger mis pocas cosas. Ya tiene casi un mes que no me paro por allá.

Stephen miró a Peter y preguntó con cierta cautela.

—¿No has vuelto a hablar con Tony?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—No y ni falta qué hace. No tengo nada que hablar con ese señor. Me imagino que debe haber encontrado a alguien porque tampoco me llamaron ni me liquidaron. Es mejor así.

El médico se agachó un poco cuando su acompañante le susurró algo al oído y volvió a mirar a Peter.

—Ya veo, y ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? Digo, aparte de poner tu árbol.

Peter se rascó la cabeza.

—Ninguno. Realmente no tengo planes.

El hombre canoso nuevamente volvió a jalar a Stephen para susurrarle algo más y miró fijamente a Peter.

—Bueno. Si no tienes con quien pasar las fiestas o si quieres pasar un rato alegre uno de estos días puedes venir con nosotros. Everett y yo te invitamos a cenar hoy con nosotros, si quieres.

Peter sonrió y nuevamente levantó sus cosas del suelo.

—Gracias. Voy a pensarlo.

Stephen sonrió.

—Bueno, te dejamos y si aún conservas mi tarjeta, mándame mensaje y nos ponemos de acuerdo. Nos encantará tenerte como nuestro invitado una de estas noches. Nos vemos, Peter.

El chico sonrió y retomó su camino. Abrió la portezuela del auto y metió algunas cosas. Buscó la forma de subir el árbol, pero no llevaba nada con qué amarrarlo. Mirando a todos lados, no encontró a quién pudiera asistirlo y por un momento se bloqueó. Le parecía increíble haber podido capotear cada una de las horribles situaciones y aprietos en los que su ex jefe lo había metido, pero no podía ser capaz de resolver algo tan cotidiano. Sintió que aquella tensión empezaba a colocarse nuevamente sobre sus hombros y se recargó. Tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea aprovechar a aquella pareja que lo había abordado y pedirles ayuda, pero ni siquiera había reparado en eso.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que la ansiedad comenzara a disminuir y pensó en meter el árbol aun cuando las ramas se estropearan y fuera a llegar con un árbol incompleto.

"Al fin que no lo quiero para concurso", pensó dándose ánimos. La idea de llegar con un árbol casi destrozado le parecía ridícula. Resignado, abrió la puerta calculando el espacio para poder meterlo cuando escuchó otra vez esa voz.

—Si necesitas ayuda sólo pídela.

Peter se levantó violentamente y se golpeó dio un golpe en la cabeza. Volteó y su sorpresa no tuvo límites al verlo ahí, frente a él.

— ¿Q-qué ha-hace aquí? —preguntó Peter sin dejar de verlo.

Tony se quitó las gafas y miró fijamente a Peter.

—Lo mismo que tú, pero no contaba con que iba a verte otra vez.

Peter azotó la puerta del auto y trató de abrir la del conductor. El millonario lo sujetó del brazo.

— ¿Me dejas invitarte un café?

—Tengo que irme —dijo Peter mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre del millonario.

—Por favor, Peter. Necesito hablar contigo.

El chico se zafó violentamente y pronto abrió la portezuela.

—Ya habló conmigo. Felices fiestas, señor Stark.

Peter dejó el árbol en el piso y se metió al auto. Inmediatamente lo encendió y sin importarle nada, se fue, mirando por el retrovisor que Tony levantaba aquel árbol y se quedaba esperando a que Peter decidiera regresar.

***

— ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Ahí estaba el muy cínico y...!

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido que la mejor venganza es no darte la vuelta sino enfrentarlo?

Stephen y Peter miraron a Everett, quien al fin había hablado después de una hora sin haber dicho nada. El agente se levantó y fue por otra botella de vino. Peter lo siguió con la mirada mientras Stephen se levantaba a poner algo de música. Everett regresó y llenó la copa de Peter.

—A un tipo como ese, no se le gana huyendo. Se le gana encarándolo y escuchando toda la sarta de tonterías que tiene que decir, para después ganarle en su propio juego. ¿Quiere hablar? Déjalo que te cuente todo lo que cree necesitas escuchar y sobre lo que te diga, decide y pon tus propias condiciones. Si no hay renuncia de por medio, me imagino que aún sigues en la nómina, ¿o ni siquiera has revisado eso?

Peter miró a ese hombre que repentinamente había tomado un aire fiero, como si la ofensa se la hubieran hecho a él.

—Pues no...

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera sabes si te sigue pagando y tampoco has puesto punto final. Huyendo no vas a lograr nada. Hasta dejaste tu árbol ahí, ¿con qué se supone que vas a decorar tu casa?

Stephen se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

—Peter, créeme cuando te digo que Everett suele tener la razón en todo.

El chico se quedó callado unos instantes. El agente se tronó los dedos y miró fijamente a Peter.

—Enfréntalo y escucha lo que te vaya a decir. Sólo eso. Después, decide.

Peter iba a responder cuando el timbre sonó. Stephen se levantó a abrir la puerta y Peter reconoció la voz de ese otro invitado. Se puso de pie de inmediato y vació su copa de un trago.

—Gracias por la velada. Nos vemos luego.

Pasó al lado de Tony, quien llevaba una botella entre las manos.

— ¿Te vas porque yo llegué? —preguntó sin contemplaciones el millonario.

Stephen respiró hondamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta para evitar que el joven saliera.

—Peter, no te vayas. Creo que los dos necesitan hablar y...

—Stephen, cállate. No te metas —dijo con voz firme Everett.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza y sin decir nada más se fue. Por segunda vez, no había podido ser capaz de mirar a Tony. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y fue por su auto. Se sintió apenado con sus anfitriones pero lo que menos deseaba era estar en el mismo espacio que Tony.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, vio que en la puerta estaba recargado el árbol que había comprado y había una nota. Reconoció la letra y temiendo lo peor, abrió la puerta a toda velocidad y se encerró. Tomó aquel papel y lo leyó. Aquella disculpa en cuidada caligrafía era algo que simplemente estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.

—Tal vez sí debí haberme ido con May... —se lamentó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Sintió que temblaba a causa de la ansiedad y que nuevamente, aquel deseo que querer poner orden en su vida se estaba tambaleando peligrosamente. Aún no sabía cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia él y el verlo en dos ocasiones ese día, simplemente era demasiado para él. Estrujó la nota y apretó los puños.

En esos días en los que había tratado de olvidar a Tony, sus sentimientos hacia él solo se habían intensificado y la desilusión lo tenía preso. Había tratado de hacer lo que Stephen le había sugerido esa ocasión que hablaron, pero no podía ignorar realmente que todo su mundo era Tony, aun con su indiferencia y su mal humor. Se enjugó las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer y fue a buscar una cerveza, pero no tenía nada.

Tendría que usar aquella identificación falsa que para momentos así ocupaba y salió a la calle. Miró en todas direcciones esperando no encontrar a aquel hombre que lo tenía así, al borde del colapso y la desesperación y se encaminó a aquella tienda. Cuando salió, otra vez estaba frente a él.

—Escúchame por favor.

Peter se dio cuenta de que algunas personas los miraban y resignado, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

—Hable —respondió de manera cortante.

Tony se acercó a Peter.

—Me disculpo por lo cretino que fui contigo.

—Disculpado —dijo Peter dando zancadas.

—Y también quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haberte seguido al supermercado, luego por haber ido a tu casa a dejar el árbol y por haberte seguido hasta casa de Strange y por lo de ahora y...

Peter se detuvo en seco.

—¿Me está espiando?

Tony se plantó frente a él.

—Algo así, pero es que en serio necesito decirte algo.

Peter se sintió incómodo por las miradas de la gente. Todos sabían quién era Tony Stark.

—¿Qué?

Tony suspiró y se apretó las sienes.

—Quiero pedirte que regreses a trabajar conmigo. Ya no como mi secretario, sino en el puesto en el que originalmente tienes que estar.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—No. Le dije que renunciaba y eso fue lo que hice.

Tony se acercó a él.

—No he vuelto a contratar a nadie y si sirve de algo, yo no tengo a nadie que me asista. He estado haciendo yo solo mis cosas y...

Peter sonrió cínicamente.

—Pues muchas felicidades, al menos aprendió a ser autosuficiente. Debería aumentarse el sueldo o darse un reconocimiento.

El chico esquivó a Tony y siguió caminando. Aquel lo siguió.

—Peter, por favor. Regresa a la oficina, no es lo mismo sin ti y...

El joven se detuvo para buscar las llaves de su apartamento.

—Siga como va. En serio que eso va a cambiar la pobre percepción que muchos tenemos de usted.

Tony se acercó y volvió a plantarse frente a él.

—Por favor, te necesito.

Peter sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza al escuchar eso. Otra vez su mente empezó a querer darle otro sentido a esas palabras, pero recordó lo que el serio prometido de Stephen había dicho.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por eso me estuvo tratando como basura hasta el último día? Porque digo, una cosa era hacer mi trabajo y otra muy diferente era creer que era usted quien me estaba haciendo un favor.

Miró como el semblante de Tony se descomponía en una expresión que denotaba cierta vergüenza.

—Por eso mismo necesitaba verte, por eso fue que te estuve siguiendo y... sé que siempre echo todo a perder.

Peter logró abrir la puerta y la empujó. Se volteó para ver a Tony.

—Pues ya lo dijo. ¿Algo más? ¿Quiere que le agradezca por haberme traído el estúpido árbol de navidad?

Tony bajó la mirada y sin que Peter pudiera advertir ese movimiento, miró que el millonario se arrodillaba ante él.

— ¿Me perdonas?

— ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Párese!

Más de uno se detuvo al contemplar aquella escena y Peter se sintió sumamente avergonzado. Tony seguía ahí, arrodillado en el mojado suelo sin dejar de ver al chico.

—Por favor, regresa. ¡No hay nadie que pueda llenar tu lugar y en serio necesito que estés conmigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Pídeme lo que quieras, pero regresa a trabajar! ¡Te lo ruego!

Peter cerró los ojos cuando vio que más de un curioso sacaba su celular y empezaba a tomar fotos.

—¡Párese, ya deje de hacer el ridículo! ¡Lo van a hacer viral y se van a burlar de usted y...!

Tony seguía mirándolo sin levantarse del suelo.

—Eso no me importa. Por favor, dime que sí vas a regresar. Tu oficina está tal y cómo la dejaste y...

Peter sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—¿Si le digo que sí se va a levantar?

El rostro de Tony se iluminó.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

Peter respiró resignado. Aceptar era como ponerse la soga al cuello y él tenía vena masoquista. Pero ahora él tenía el poder para negociar, tal como se lo había dicho Everett y tuvo una idea.

—De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

— ¡Lo que quieras! —dijo Tony sin despegar las rodillas del suelo.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—Ayúdeme a decorar mi árbol de navidad.

Tony frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Usted dijo que lo que yo quisiera.

Tony se levantó lentamente sin salir de su asombro.

— ¿Y qué más?

Peter suspiró y abrió una de las cervezas que llevaba.

—Que no me hable mientras lo está poniendo.

Tony miró con extrañeza al chico.

— ¿Sólo eso?

Peter asintió.

—Y cuando se vaya cierra la puerta. La verdad, estoy muy cansado y no creo poder quedarme despierto.

Tony asintió. Peter entró a aquel edificio y volteó para ver a Tony.

—Ah, y una última cosa. Todos los días voy a entrar a las diez y me voy a ir a las cuatro y por favor, no me llame si no es para asuntos estrictamente laborales y si lo hace fuera de mi horario o requiere que lo acompañe a esas aburridas cenas o juntas fuera de mi hora, usted tiene que pagarme tiempo extra y también quiero un masajista para mí y ya no pienso atender a la horda de modelos que van a buscarlo. Creo que vamos a tener que redactar un contrato nuevo y si no quiere, pues de una vez se puede ir consiguiendo otro asistente o seguir haciéndolo usted solo. Como quiera.

Tony miró a Peter y sólo asintió en silencio. Peter comenzó a subir las escaleras y al escuchar los pasos de Tony detrás de él, sonrió. Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, encendió la luz y se quitó el abrigo.

—Póngase cómodo. En esas bolsas están las esferas, las luces y algunos adornos más. El árbol lo quiero en esa esquina y si quiere poner música por favor no le suba mucho. Hay comida suficiente en el refrigerador y puede prepararse todo el café que quiera.

Tony se quedó callado y suspiró. Peter se dio la vuelta, tomó sus cervezas y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto. Se quedó recargado contra la puerta escuchando cómo aquel millonario soberbio comenzaba a abrir las bolsas y cajas de los adornos. Pensó que se había excedido pero cuando vio la pantalla de su celular sonrió. Era un mensaje de Everett.

"Nos encantó que hayas venido a cenar aunque estamos muy apenados por aquella interrupción. Ven mañana otra vez..."

Peter quiso salir a ver a Tony y ayudarlo, pero el final de ese mensaje era contundente.

"...y pase lo que pase, no cedas todavía. Tony necesita que alguien le dé una lección y ese eres tú".


End file.
